La rosa Blanca
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Se creía que las hadas eran criaturas hechas puras de magia. Seres que gozaban con los juegos, el baile y las bromas hacia los humanos. Algunas cosas han cambiado desde los tiempos dónde la magia era respetada. Año de la abundancia/Diciembre.


**Disclaimer: **Las chicas superpoderosas no me pertecen. Sólo tomo prestados a los personajes por diversión.

**Aclaraciones: **Este escrito forma parte de la actividad propuesta por el Aquelarre, el año de la abundancia. La pareja principal son los verdes, en la temática de hadas.

**Acompañamiento: **se recomienda leer este one-shot escuchando el nuevo albúm de Faun, Märchen & Mythen. Especialmente la canción cuyo nombre inspiró el nombre de Bubbles, Rosenrot.

* * *

Buttercup se detuvo un momento, sólo unos segundos, antes de atravesar el hueco del viejo roble. Observando, con el corazón ardiendo en celos, como aquella mujer, a quién consideraba una amiga, lloraba de felicidad en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento a sus emociones, cambiando su color por un verde oscuro como las hojas del pino. Apretó los parpados, negando con intensidad las emociones de su corazón. También ella extrañaba a alguien.

Se apresuró a cruzar la entrada antes de que su majestad eligiera dejarla afuera.

La transición siempre le dejaba una agradable sensación de paz, de calma. Sentir sobre su piel el cosquilleo consiguiente a la separación dimensional, normalmente eso era suficiente para tranquilizarla. Disminuir el dolor que dejaba en su corazón apartarse de la tierra de los humanos. No ocurrió así en esta ocasión. Volver a casa, al mundo dónde las cosas eran sencillas y la felicidad estaba en cada rincón, le dejó una extraña, y desconocida, sensación de añoranza.

Tocó su pecho, buscando los latidos del corazón que estarían ahí. Pero en lugar de identificar en ellos la felicidad de estar en casa, escuchó el propio llanto de su pecho, lamentándose por volver, por haber cumplido con la promesa que hizo. Deseando haber sido traviesa, deseando jugarle una broma y arruinarle los planes, prohibirla de juntarse con el hombre que amaba. Seguir el ejemplo del resto de sus hermanas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, aquello hubiera facilitado muchísimo las cosas.

Sin embargo. Se recordó amargamente. Eso le habría impedido ver todas aquellas sonrisas en otras chicas antes, la felicidad y agradecimiento por su ayuda, devoción.

De haber seguido el camino de sus hermanas, nunca habría conocido a esas niñas, las juguetonas trillizas que día tras día, contra los deseos de su madre, dejaban un platito con crema sobre la ventana, esperando poder conocer al travieso "duendecillo" que seguía jugando con ellas por las noches. Buttercup casi se atragantó con su risa. Esas tres no tenían idea de que, de haber sido un duende quien las visitara, habrían perdido casi todas sus pertenencias.

No, no se había equivocado. Eligió lo que quería para ella.

—Hoy llegas tarde —comentó alguien cuando ella descendió de la entrada a Faerea, cuando su cuerpo abandono el seguro tamaño de un pixie—. ¿Te entretuviste mucho allá?

Buttercup alzó los hombros con cansancio.

La mayoría de los faery, sino es que todos, se habían rendido a la vieja costumbre de realizar viajes al mundo humano, cumpliendo caprichos y volviendo con castigos a cobrarse en el próximo siglo. Haciendo travesuras para quienes se lo buscaban. Eso había sido hacia tanto tiempo, tanto que los faery eligieron no preocuparse por eso, ya no era su problema.

La era dorada de la magia había terminado.

Buttercup lo sabía, el hombre de pie frente a ella lo sabía. Ninguno quería aceptarlo.

—Algo así… intentó encerrarme en un frasco, así que, bueno, le entregué una semilla de crisantemo —el misterioso hombre sonrió.

Él, mejor que nadie, conocía el hábito del hada de ojos esmeraldas por disfrazar sus maldiciones con inocentes flores. Imaginaba que en "agradecimiento" por tratar de atraparla, le entregó a la humana una semilla de infertilidad. Le encantaba torturar de esa forma, nunca esperaban que algo peor ocurriera, y entonces seguía el resto de la tortura.

—Bienvenida a casa, BC —y cuando él abrió los brazos, las extrañas sensaciones que tuvo antes, el dolor de su corazón y los celos, desaparecieron. Se lanzó hacia ellos sin dudarlo.

—Estoy en casa —Butch, el primero de los guerreros al servicio de su majestad, La rosa Blanca, nunca se mostró tímido al expresar su interés por ella.

Los ojos del guerrero brillaron en un suave color lima, feliz. Estaba feliz de volver a tener a su compañera en casa. Nada lo ponía más nervioso que verla partir al mundo humano, abandonar su cuerpo lleno de poder y magia, para rebajarse al camuflaje de un pixie. Y ella seguía eligiendo salir, ir para ver con sus propios ojos los avances de la humanidad. Muy pocas ocasiones, desde que Buttercup eligió viajar, había escuchado sobre las travesuras que hacía. Ella insistía en que era mucho mejor verlas que contarlas.

Como aquella vez en que mandó a un explorador a un pantano de caimanes. Ambos se rieron largamente esa noche, recostados sobre el suave musgo en la cima del techo de su hogar. Buttercup le contó sobre la expresión del hombre, asustado y desamparado por verse fuera de la ruta, mientras Butch besaba su cabeza, imaginando la escena, también le contó sobre cómo se cayó en la madriguera de un tejón. Una vez terminó su relato escucho el suyo. Con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, escuchó sobre el aburridísimo día que tuvo en el palacio de la reina.

—Palacio —repitió constantemente esa noche—. Lo llamamos así, pero no es más que una pila de nueces unida por la magia.

Butch le quitó importancia al asunto fácilmente.

—Meh, la reina anterior decidió que le gustaba ese término, fue por ella que empezamos a llamarlo así.

Buttercup pasó esa noche preguntándose; ¿la reina previa a La rosa Blanca había viajado al mundo humano? Ellos llamaban así a las edificaciones de la monarquía. Y ningún hada tenía permitido dirigirse a ella sin haber hecho una audiencia. No después de escuchar las leyendas de Rosenrot, el hada alquimista de la reina, desterrada al mundo humano, sin magia y sin alas, en castigo por hablar sin permiso.

—Anda, tenemos que apresurarnos al prado antes del anochecer —Butch escuchó las réplicas de su compañera, tirando de su muñeca hacia el lado opuesto por el que llegó—. ¡Me lo prometiste! —Le acusó alzando el vuelo para arrastrarla—. Me prometiste que si no iba a buscarte al reino humano, buscarías un lindo vestido para la fiesta.

¡La fiesta! Lo había olvidado por completo. Tal vez algunas tradiciones se habían perdido en la caída de la magia, pero otras más crecieron con el tiempo, como la adicción a las fiestas y al alcohol de la reina. Buttercup estuvo tentada a decirle que no, no usaría ningún vestido bonito, sólo se pondría algo cómodo y así asistiría. No haría una gran diferencia realmente.

Excepto que sí, haría una diferencia.

Butch podía ser su compañero, el hombre al que se entregó hacia tantas lunas, y él podría amarla con cada fibra de su cuerpo, siendo capaz de dar su vida para protegerla. Pero si había _algo_ que Buttercup detestara más que los vestidos, era ver a su compañero coqueteando con cualquier hada, fuese hombre o mujer, le daba absolutamente lo mismo. Y era todo un experto en hacer que se enamoraran de él.

—¡Bien! Iré al prado —porqué él también se lo prometió—. Y más te vale mantener tus manos únicamente sobre mí esta noche, ¿me escuchaste bien? —Butch sonrió complacido.

Mantendría su palabra siempre y cuando ella no decidiera cambiarse. Especialmente cuando pasó todo el día en el campo, buscando el atuendo perfecto para su compañera, el conjunto indicado que resaltaría la belleza que, aparentemente, sólo él podía ver.

—No vas a hacerme usar nada… revelador, ¿verdad? —Se abstuvo a responder.

Sus definiciones de "revelador" no coincidían. Lo que para él todavía clasificaba como decente, ella solía decirle que había demasiada piel expuesta. Preferiría esperar hasta que Buttercup lo viera para juzgar, podría hacerle unos cambios con magia, claro, pero no sería lo mismo.

Butch pensó, que aun cuando los faeries eligieron mantenerse alejados del mundo humano, su sociedad se había mantenido en el extremo conservador. Su magia les permitía obtener lo que quisieran, sin embargo, seguían utilizando las nueces caídas de los grandes robles de abedul, creados con magia de antiguos faery, para fabricar sus hogares. Un pequeño hechizo, algo de esfuerzo para tallar el interior, y listo. La pequeña nuez podía volverse una casa de dos pisos con un patio trasero, cómo el hogar dónde él y Buttercup compartían sus noches. Ocurría algo similar con sus vestimentas.

Pudiendo elegir vestirse con prendas creadas por la magia, seguían utilizando los pétalos y las hojas caídas de las flores y árboles a su alrededor. Existían muy pocas cosas que no pudieran obtener por medio de la magia, entonces ¿por qué quedarse estancados en esa parte de vida sencilla? La respuesta era simple. Su vida era más feliz así, nadie luchaba por tener mayores adquisiciones que otros, repetía la reina, todos podían proveerse de techo y vestimenta con los mismos materiales.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó Buttercup, alineándose a la velocidad que volaba su pareja.

—No, pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te pregunté si quieres ir a las montañas nevadas después de la fiesta —los ojos de Buttercup brillaban con intensidad, oscureciendo su color hasta parecer negro.

—Me encantaría —y sin necesidad de ver, Butch supo que sus ojos se iluminaban igual.

Porque fue en aquellas montañas que ambos se volvieron una pareja. Cuando apenas eran unos niños, y ya habían pasado unos siglos desde entonces.

Al llegar al campo Buttercup no encontró lo que esperaba, más hadas amontadas en las flores para elegir los colores que fueran mejor, ya fuera con sus pieles o sus ojos. En realidad, no había nadie en el campo. Algo raro y sospechoso considerando que la fiesta de la reina estaba a horas de distancia. Miró al hombre a su lado, esperando una explicación.

—No voy a obligarte a usar algo que no te gusta, por eso —rebuscó entre una pila de hierba una diminuta pero vibrante flor de tonalidad púrpura—, me pase las últimas semanas buscando esto para ti —chasqueó los dedos, aumentando en segundos el tamaño de la flor, sus pétalos cayeron hasta formar un vestido a los pies de Buttercup—. ¿Te gusta?

Si. Claro que le gustaba. Era la primera vez en toda su vida, que no podía esperar para ponerse un vestido. Butch había pensado en todo. El escote era demasiado corto para su gusto, así que había utilizado las venas del pétalo para crear un entramado que protegía su piel, tampoco le molestaba la abertura de los costados, porque el resto del atuendo caía como si fuese la propia flor. Era una cantidad justa entre el gusto de Butch y el suyo.

—Me encanta —respondió con sinceridad. Empezando a cambiarse rápidamente el atuendo normal que siempre usaba, por el vestido—. ¿Se me ve bien? —Casi se arrepintió de preguntar. Butch mantenía los ojos fijos en ella. Casi podía sentir la vergüenza cubriendo sus orejas.

—Hermosa —respondió él.

.

.

.

De todas las hadas que había en Faerea, ella era la única que debía quedarse dentro durante la gran fiesta de La rosa Blanca. Lo entendía, de verdad que comprendía la situación. Su encierro era justo para el crimen cometido, no por eso lo aceptaba o consideraba que merecía ser encarcelada, veía las cosas como eran. Siempre lo había hecho así.

Deseó, durante varios segundos, ser como las hadas del bosque; hacer que sus ojos cambiaran de color con sus emociones. Había visto a varias, era asombroso como alguien, de aparente amabilidad, se transformaba en una criatura despiada sólo por verla a los ojos. Admiró esa cualidad durante mucho tiempo, especialmente si se encontraban cerca de alguien amado, su iris brillaba hasta parecer blanca, la más pura felicidad. Pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con una de ellas, se les conocía por disfrutar su soledad, participaban en los bailes de La rosa Blanca por placer, pero nadie las culparía si elegían faltar a una de sus fiestas.

Tan diferentes de ella. O al menos, de la _ella_ que fue siglos atrás.

Aprendió a dejar de sentir lástima, en lugar de eso, buscaba enfocarse en una emoción positiva. Soñar y desear era su único escape para la situación.

—La cena —apartó los ojos de la ventana, dirigiendo su atención y respeto al rey—. ¿Otra vez mirando al vacío? —Realizó una reverencia en honor al antiguo respeto que le tenía.

—¿Qué otra cosa haría? —Cuestionó, arrastrando sus pies hasta la mesa. Los guardias no se molestaron en verla—. ¿Está disfrutando su majestad la fiesta?

El rey, cuyos ojos se perdían en la tonalidad azul de su piel, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

No lo comprendía, su esposa, La rosa Blanca, había condenado a Rosenrot al destierro al mundo humano muchos siglos atrás. Cuando el hada de piel blanca y cabellos de fuego tuvo el atrevimiento de seducir al previo compañero de la reina. Se les había dicho a todos en Faerea una realidad distinta, permitirles conocer la realidad, significaría aceptar que el aprendiz de alquimia, el hijo de Rosenrot, era en realidad el sucesor directo al trono de los Faery. La reina rechazó la petición de darle grandes detalles en el asunto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —El hada volteó hacia su rey, sabiendo cuál era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, y evadiéndola de todas formas.

—Jamás debió ser de ella —comenzó. Llenando su copa con el fino vino de bayas que se bebía en el castillo—. Bubbles se metió en mi camino, así que yo le quité la oportunidad —los guardias reaccionaron por un segundo. Nadie se refería a La rosa Blanca por su nombre, a menos que implorara la muerte.

—No fue lo que pregunté.

La antigua alquimista sonrió.

—Oh, ¿preguntas porqué maté al rey al nacer nuestro hijo? —Él asintió, sin borrar el semblante serio de su rostro—. Bubbles sería incapaz de conservar el trono mientras él viviera. En realidad no me importa pudrirme aquí, me satisface saber que mi hijo, un día, alzará nuevamente mi nombre.

El rey faery no logró soportar un segundo más dentro del encierro. Levantó las barreras nada más dejó la habitación. Aunque no fuera necesario usar magia con ella, La rosa Blanca ciertamente la despojó de toda su magia y condición feérica al morir el rey previo. Rosenrot fue reducida a menos que un humano. Un mero cuerpo esperando el día que sus huesos no pudieran sostenerla un segundo más. Marchó secundado por los guardias, fuera de la torre este. Su esposa le esperaba en el centro de su ciudadela, para integrarse al baile.

Rosenrot lo observó desde la única ventana en su encierro, las hadas como él y La rosa Blanca no poseían alas, se trasladaban con ayuda de otras criaturas mágicas, al igual que ella, igual que el hijo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acunar en su brazos. Ellos no poseían alas, el fuego de su cabello las quemaría en un instante. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Se arrepentía, cada día, cada segundo, se arrepentía haber escuchado la petición del hombre que amó. Y deseaba poder volver en el tiempo. Regresar al día en que La rosa Blanca decidió elegirlo a él, como compañero de toda la vida, evitar aceptar su estúpida petición, negarse a competir contra ella para probarse digna.

Porque, por supuesto, no lo fue.

Si no podía salir victoriosa de una pequeña lucha territorial, ¿cómo esperaba mostrarse digna del más poderoso de los faery? ¿Cómo pretendía ser digna del rey?

Rosenrot lloró. Permitió al dolor de su corazón, las heridas sin sanar y aún frescas, abrirse una vez más. La rosa Blanca siempre organizaba una fiesta, sin falta, en la víspera del nacimiento de su hijo. Y la muerte de su amado. Recodándole que ella no fue, y nunca sería, digna.

.

.

.

Buttercup se adentró con inseguridad al palacio, no era normal que alguien como ella fuese invitada, especialmente no bajo petición de La rosa Blanca. Sus alas se crisparon ante la idea de estar en problemas, no estaba segura de si estaría dispuesta a blandirse en una lucha contra ella, o aceptar la vergüenza y humillación de negarse. A riesgo de ser desterrada de Faerea. Tal vez podrían enviarla a Kümlle, dónde los duendes alzaban su ciudad subterránea junto a los troll.

Quizá su única tranquilidad era su pareja, como guardia su trabajo consistía en escoltar a cualquiera, invitado o no, hacia la habitación del trono. Permitiéndole apretar su mano con cada paso, Buttercup admiró el trabajo del castillo, por fuera no se asemejaba a las nueces que todos usaban para sus hogares, no era el caso al verlo desde el interior. Las venas de la nuez, el color y la falta de luz natural eran prueba suficiente. Frente a la enorme puerta, Butch soltó su mano.

—Descuida, yo estaré ahí en todo momento.

—¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? —Preguntó. Sus alas se alzaron en respuesta a su miedo, tenía las orejas inclinadas hacia atrás.

—No lo sé, sólo me pidió que fuera por ti.

Las puertas se abrieron sin ayuda de nadie. Esa fue la primera vez que Buttercup encaró a la gran Rosa Blanca. La reina de Faerea. Al verla inmediatamente pensó que algo estaba mal, algo le daba una horrible sensación, como si hubiera perdido… algo. Tras analizarlo un momento, Buttercup supo _que_.

Sus ojos.

La rosa Blanca poseía una piel de tonalidad celeste, como el actual rey. Ese color debería de haberse mezclado con el intenso azul de sus ojos, contrastando con el brillante rubio de su cabello. Pero no había ningún azul para comparar. En su rostro, a la altura de las orejas y a los costados de la nariz, no había… nada. Sus cuencas oculares se encontraban vacías, cubiertas únicamente por la membrana nictitante, propia de las hadas como ella, su pálido color le daba una apariencia terrorífica, le hacía sentir que un inmenso vacío la observaba y leía todas sus emociones.

En respuesta al miedo, sus ojos se volvieron opacos. Como el agua de un pantano. Agua estancada por días o semanas.

—Pronuncia tu nombre.

Buttercup luchó por relajar las alas, volver a dejarlas caer, aunque no parecían querer ceder. Se mantenían rectas, listas para sacarla volando de ahí si hiciera falta.

—Bu-Buttercup, gran Rosa Blanca —Butch rozó su mano con los nudillos, recordándole que él estaba ahí.

Ah. Pensó ella, aún aterrada por su presencia. Por eso se hace llamar así misma La rosa Blanca. En contraste al color de su piel, la membrana daba la impresión de ser pétalos de flor, colocados ahí para ocultar su escases. Buttercup se obligó a erguir la espalda.

—¿Deseaba al-algo de mí? —Se atrevió a preguntar, luchando por mantener su voz firme.

—Escuché que tuviste un… desafortunado viaje, durante la noche del baile —tembló, pero no dijo nada para contradecir a la reina—. ¿Terminaste en mi palacio por casualidad?

Respiró. Grandes bocanadas de aire.

—A-así es, gran Rosa Blanca, me disculpó por mi intromisión. Deseaba tomar un desvío…

—¿Desvío para ir a dónde? —Las cejas de la reina se encontraron en el centro de su frente. Su postura cambió de relajada a tensa. Apretando los brazos de su trono, hecho de rubíes, mientras mantenía su atención fija en ella—. ¿Qué podrías buscar que fuese mejor que Faerea?

Butch también luchó por relajar su posición. Cuando amenazaban la seguridad de un hada, su pareja reflejaba su miedo, su inseguridad. Y él empezaba a temer por la vida de su compañera.

—Ningún lugar es mejor que Faerea —aseguró Buttercup—. Tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con un duende en Kümlle, ¿sobre mis viajes al mundo humano, gran Rosa Blanca? —Esa mención pareció calmar a la reina—. Él asegura poder ayudarme con los infortunios.

Sin tragarse sus palabras, La rosa Blanca se levantó del trono. Caminando por la habitación, su facilidad asustó a Buttercup. Aún sin sus ojos, ella seguía siendo el hada más poderosa de Faerea, aún podía desterrarla, de la misma forma que desterró a Rosenrot.

Oh… ¡oh, que estúpida había sido!

Por supuesto la reina había escuchado su tropiezo, escuchó como durante la noche se agotó durante el vuelo, pues había bebido demasiado, y se detuvo en una torre, que creía abandonada, para recuperar el aliento antes de seguir con el viaje. ¡Pero claro! La reina sabía. Era consciente de que el destierro de Rosenrot no era más que una mentira. Y ahora Buttercup también lo sabía.

Pero eso era todo.

El hada, cuyos cabellos seguían ardiendo en fuego vivo, no dijo nada. Ella no mencionó al hijo que desconocía su linaje. No mencionó como, en un intentó por conservar el amor del rey, usó su fuego para quemar los ojos de la reina. Se guardó todos esos detalles. Y Buttercup no sabía nada.

—¿Y qué te entretuvo tanto en el camino hacia Kümlle?

Después de meditarlo por varios minutos, Buttercup decidió que callarse sería lo más sabio. No había nada que pudiera decir para mejorar la situación. La rosa Blanca odiaba a Rosenrot más que nadie, mencionar o sugerir que disfrutó la charla con ella sería condenarse. Tampoco deseaba mentir, eso sería peor. Podría darle a entender a la reina que estaba en su contra. No sólo ella sufriría las consecuencias, también su pareja, las hermanas que habían viajado hacia Kümlle para mantener a los duendes lejos de Faerea. La reina era alguien con quien convenía no meterse.

—Veo que has elegido el silencio.

—Me pareció sabio callar.

La reina rio. Su risa reverberó en los muros del castillo, dando la impresión de que se caería en cualquier momento.

—Sabio, sí —repitió, arrodillándose frente a Buttercup, obligándola a verla a los ojos. O en su caso, al hueco en su rostro. Los ojos del hada se volvieron casi transparentes del miedo—. Pero no la mejor opción para ti.

—Gran rosa… —comenzó.

Aunque no tenía idea de que quería decir. A esa distancia, si la reina lo elegía, podía terminar con su vida en un instante. No sabía si deseaba tener a Butch junto a ella. O si prefería morir sola.

—Oh, tranquila, no voy a matarte —Buttercup no bajó la guardia—. Tampoco te quitaré la magia si estabas pensando eso. En realidad, tengo un uso perfecto para ti —tocó la punta de su nariz, como acto juguetón entre una madre y su hija.

La rosa Blanca esperó hasta que su esposo llegó junto a ella, entregándole una carta.

—Tus viajes al mundo humano han resultado benéficos para mí —abrió el sobre, tarareando. Su paz y calma estaban destruyendo los nervios de la pareja frente a ella. Buttercup y Butch estaban por sufrir una crisis—. Tú serás quien escoja el agujero dónde Rosenrot pasará el resto de su triste, y repulsiva vida.

Se aseguró de susurrar. No le permitiría a nadie dudar de su poder.

Quizá aquella hada alquimista le arrancó la vista y la oportunidad de engendrar al futuro rey. Pero ella se encargaría de hacerla sufrir. Más. El tiempo no pasaba igual para los humanos, sus vidas eran lentas y tristes, mientras que las hadas veían pasar los años sin fijarse en ellos. Finalmente podía dejar de planear, tenía calculado exactamente _cómo_ se vengaría, sabía las palabras que usaría cuando se enfrentara a Rosenrot como una simple humana.

Ella tal vez se haya encargado de matar al hombre con más poder que nadie en Faerea, pero La rosa Blanca tomaría al siguiente en la línea. El amado hijo de Rosenrot, con el poder en su sangre, ella y su esposo finalmente podrían eliminar el linaje de las hadas del norte, siempre secundados por un alquimista de cabellos de fuego. Al usarlo, un nuevo linaje comenzaría. El suyo. Nadie, nunca, volvería a despreciar a los de su estirpe, desde ese día en adelante, verían a los suyos con respeto.

—Hay… si a la reina le complace —empezó Buttercup con inseguridad. Arrancando a la reina de su ensimismamiento—, un lugar dónde podría llevarla, es frío, muy pocas veces es tocado por el sol y yo… bueno, me parece apropiado.

—¿Por qué me compartes esta información?

—Si yo fuera su majestad, quisiera ser yo quien se encargue de hacerla sufrir.

La rosa Blanca sonrió, complacida con la idea.

Buttercup se permitió respirar una vez más.

Creyó que tal vez estaba fingiendo su lealtad a la reina, sólo para salvar su pellejo. Pero cuando lo pensaba, no era cierto. Durante el tiempo que llevaba soportando la impotente magia de la reina en su cuerpo, obligándola a permanecer de rodillas, comprendió. Rosenrot no era inocente, no debía de sentirse mal por condenarla a la aburrida vida humana. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pensar en ella y su compañero. Preocuparse por su propia seguridad. Desconocía si La rosa Blanca aceptaba ese comportamiento, no quiso tentar a la suerte y preguntar.

Estaba segura de que no se arrepentiría.

Ese pensamiento la acompañó durante el poco tiempo que permaneció en la sala del trono, antes de que Butch la acompañara de regreso. Una vez las enormes puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, sus piernas se doblaron, incapaces de permanecer de pie un segundo más.

Él se apresuró a sostenerla, aterrado. La magia de la reina podía provocar grandes daños en algunas hadas, no quería que aquello le sucediera.

—Estoy bien —respondió con voz cascada—, agotada, pero bien.

—Te llevaré a casa, no quiero dejarte sola ahora.

—Ella… ella no lo va a tomar contra mí, ¿o sí?

Butch permaneció callado durante el viaje, hasta que se aseguró de dejarla recostada sobre su cama, cubierta con las mullidas mantas, y una vela con aroma dulce en la habitación. Entonces decidió que era oportuno darle una respuesta.

—No. La rosa Blanca aprecia la integridad, al preocuparte por ti, sabe que no trataras de traicionarla. Ir en su contra hubiera sido peor.

—No volveré —Butch acarició su frente, muy rara vez se mostraba tan cariñoso, lo suyo era más rudo y dominante—, al mundo humano. Si voy, aunque sea sólo para molestar viajeros, ella pensará que iré a verla. A esa… a ese monstruo.

—Bien, me gusta más tenerte en casa.

Ambos sonrieron. Dejando que poco a poco el estrés de los últimos minutos desapareciera. Dejando que su calor, su propia compañía y la seguridad de su hogar, el que ambos crearon la noche de su unión, los reconfortara. Aun si la reina se arrepentía, ni con toda su magia podría entrar, iba contra el más valioso de los principios de Faerea invadir otros hogares.

Él no volvió a su puesto ese día, se quedó en casa con la mujer que amaba. Asegurándose de que no le hiciera falta nada.

.

.

.

_Lunas antes del solsticio._

_Bubbles se miró en el espejo, nerviosa. En mucho tiempo, esa era la primera vez que dedicaba tanto esfuerzo en su apariencia. Su audiencia en palacio la tenía tan angustiada. Desde el momento en el cual fue informada del matrimonio se sintió aterrada. En Faerea no existía una jerarquía como la del mundo humano. No existían nobles y plebeyos. El rey o reina eran los únicos que sobresalían, su magia, su poder y su crueldad hacia sus enemigos los había colocado en su posición actual._

_Aunque con los años se formó una familia real. Provenientes del norte, las hadas cuya piel se iluminaba en el sol, y se oscurecía en la noche, formaron la gran monarquía de Faerea. Los hijos que nacían de aquellas uniones se mantenían fuertes, poderosos e indomables. Todos los nacidos en su estirpe se volvían el siguiente rey. Y de alguna forma, por motivos que escapaban su comprensión, el rey la escogió a ella._

_Ella._

_Un hada, cuyas capacidad se limitaban a pasar grandes periodos de tiempo bajo el agua. Ellos no poseían alas, como la mayoría, mucho menos podían conseguirse una cola, cómo sugerían los duendes para burlarse de ellos. Los lugares dónde su magia realmente resaltaba, era cerca de las costas, por la frontera con Kümlle. Pero debido al gran exterminio provocado por los duendes eones atrás, todas las hadas como ella se mudaron a Faerea, dónde el agua no era abundante._

—_¿Está lista? —Preguntó un alquimista, listo para escoltarla a la sala del trono. Dónde esperaba aquel hombre de hombros anchos._

_Los primeros meses después de su unión, seguía sintiendo que era irreal. Al poco tiempo empezaron a tratarla diferente, por petición real, las hadas de los bosques, aquellas cuyos ojos siempre estaban cambiando de colores, hicieron un espacio en sus tierras, cediéndola a sus hermanas de piel azul, para entregarles un lugar digno para vivir. Bubbles creyó que era imposible ser más feliz. Incluso el rey, el faery más peligroso de todos se mostraba vulnerable junto a ella. Porque la amaba._

_La amaba._

_Comenzaron a llamarla La rosa Roja cuando su embarazo llegó a oídos de Faerea. El extraño suceso de un hada con piel cambiante y una de piel azul, provocó un cambio en su cuerpo. No sólo al albergar la nueva vida en su cuerpo, _ella_ estaba cambiando de color. Ni siquiera sabía que los suyos podían hacer semejante cosa. _

_Hasta que llegó lo peor._

_Una alquimista de cabellos de fuego. Una mujer envidiosa, celosa de la felicidad de Bubbles. _Odiando_ su felicidad. Le costó una tarde, una sola audiencia con el rey para envenenar su mente y su corazón. Hacerle creer que la mujer de quien siempre estuvo enamorado era ella, la alquimista. No aquella patética excusa de hada. Bubbles nunca había odiado a los alquimistas, hasta ese día. Los odió. Odió a los alquimistas y su magia para envenenar mentes._

_Pero especialmente a la mujer que arruinó su vida. La que se acostó con su compañero y quedó preñada de él. La que tuvo el atrevimiento de envenenar su comida para matar a su hijo. Y privarla de la capacidad para volver a engendrar otra vida._

_Bubbles la desafío el día que descubrió lo que había hecho. Sabía que si esa alquimista dejaba de obligar al rey a beber sus hechizos, recuperaría la razón. Y si realmente deseaba continuar con su farsa, debía enfrentarse a ella._

_Su enfrentamiento duro minutos. La rabia y el dolor le dieron un poder increíble a Bubbles, La rosa Roja del rey, usó todo su poder para reducir a la alquimista, la mujer que había osado meterse en el camino de su felicidad. Pero no imaginó su respuesta. Momentos antes de morir el hada de cabellos de fuego alzó las manos, dirigiendo toda su magia hacia ella. A su rostro._

_Y La rosa Roja gritó de dolor._

_Sus alaridos recorrieron Faerea por días. Su dolor rompió el encanto puesto en el rey. Quien de inmediato extinguió las llamas de su compañera, el daño estaba hecho, nada podría repararlo, nunca recuperaría lo perdido a manos de fuego mágico. Mientras los guardias atendían a la reina, el rey usó toda su magia para arrebatarle la suya a la alquimista. Lo siguiente pasó como un densa neblina para Bubbles._

_Al despertar su visión había desaparecido. Su cuerpo cerró las membranas nictitantes para proteger las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Y escuchó lo peor cuando alguien entró para informarla de lo sucedido. La alquimista, en un último intento por asegurar su poder, asesinó al rey. Algo casi imposible en situaciones normales. No tan imposible mientras él se mostraba desesperado por proteger a la única mujer que amaba._

_Bubbles renunció ese día al nombre que le entregó su compañero._

_En su lugar lo usó para llamar así a la alquimista, el hada despojada de su magia que veía día con día como el fuego de su cabello se extinguía. La llamó Rosenrto, La rosa Roja, para recordarle el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Cuando su piel retomó el color azul tras perder a su bebé._

_._

_._

_._

Despertó del sueño como siempre. Con la sensación de poder ver algo.

Como todas las mañanas, el rey estaba a su lado. Aunque Rosenrot se había esforzado por hacerla miserable, no lo logró. El rey de Faerea no era rey sólo por su sangre, o su linaje. Su magia era la más poderosa de todas. Esa trágica noche demostró cuan poderoso podía ser. Pues al caer la noche, mientras muchas otras hadas luchaban por mantener con vida a Bubbles, su alma reunió toda la magia a su alrededor para tomar poseer el cuerpo de otro hada, alguien fuerte que pudiera soportar su poder.

Se convirtió en un hada de piel azul. Como su amada compañera.

Se volvió sus ojos.

Finalmente habían logrado deshacerse de la alquimista, desterrándola al mundo humano. Matando al hijo ilegitimo del rey, usando su vida y juventud para darle a La rosa Blanca otra oportunidad de engendrar. Después de siglos buscando e ideando formas de destruir a la alquimista, después de pasar muchas lunas junto a su compañera en la cama, deseando que un día de esos pudiera despertar. Finalmente, podían ser felices, como debió de haber sido desde un principio.

* * *

Y con esto concluyo que mi participación en el año de la abundancia terminó (me pone sad porque no fui tan constante como quería).

Espero que este... confuso, one-shot haya sido de su agrado. Una amiga lo leyó antes publicarlo y ella tuvo varias dudas (y miren que ella normalmente comprende a la primera mis rarezas), así que hice doble esfuerzo por explicar el final, que fue dónde más se confundió. De todas formas voy a explicar rapidamente lo que ocurrió por si alguien se confundió y tuvo que leer ocho veces para comprender:

-Bubbles era llamada la Rosa Roja antes de la muerte del rey.

-Bubbles estuvo embarazada pero la alquimista la forzó a abortar con magia (maldita).

-La alquimista (aka Blossom) hechizó al rey para bajarselo a Bubbles. Y cuando le quitaron su magia la empezaron a llamar Rosenrot, como insulto por haberse burlado de Bubbles.

-El rey esposo de Bubbles (aka Boomer) es el actual rey en la historia. Su cuerpo murió pero no su espíritu, así que tomó posesión de otro cuerpo para permanecer con su esposa.

-El hijo de Blossom (aka Brick) murió cuando desterraron a su madre.

Creo que eso es lo más importante y lo más enredoso en la historia, que es justo el final. Así que me pareció apropiado hacer esa aclaración por si alguien no lo entendía. Bueno, yo me despido por este (ausente TTnTT) año. Espero poder ser más constante el otro.

Bye~~


End file.
